deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Geomax/Space Marines vs Forerunner Warrior-Servants Rematch
Space Marines, the genetically augmented elite warriors of the Imperium! VS Forerunner Soldiers, the main troops of the Ecumene who are several times more powerful than Spartans! WHO IS DEADLIEST? Forerunner promethean warrior servant by dustiniz117-d5ko44n.jpg Images (24).jpg Weapons Short Range Chainsword(Space Marines) The Chainsword is the preferred close combat melee weapon of the military forces of the Imperium of Man. The Chainsword is essentially a sword with powered teeth that run along a single-edged blade like that of a chainsaw. Most versions of the weapon make use of monomolecular-edged or otherwise razor sharp teeth. The weapon makes an angry buzzing sound as the teeth spin around, intensifying into a high pitched scream as they grind into armour. It is not unlike a modern chainsaw, but lighter and able to be wielded with one hand. Scattershot(Forerunners) The Z-180 Close Combat Rifle/Asymmetric Engagement Mitigator, more commonly known as the Scattershot, is a prominent Forerunner channel weapon that was used for close-range defense toward the end of their war with the Flood. While practically unstoppable up close, the most remarkable attribute of the Scattershot is its schismatic dispersal effect, drowning confined hard-surfaced interiors with brutal, ricocheting beams of energy. Medium Range Bolter(Space Marines) The Bolter is a large .75 calibre assault weapon. It is a powerful assault weapon that fires explosive kinetic rounds colloquially referred to as bolts. The Bolter is a weapon synonymous with the Adeptus Astartes, and rightly so. However, although the Space Marines are its primary user, the Bolter finds itself in use in military organisations throughout the Imperium. The weapon is fearsome, with explosive rounds capable of ripping through or blowing apart a foe. Supressor(Forerunner) The Z-130 Directed Energy Automatic Weapon, more commonly known as the Suppressor, is a Promethean Forerunner weapon in Halo 4. Its automatic fire and extreme efficacy at close range made the weapon a favorite of Forerunner troops against the Flood during the Forerunner-Flood War. It fires bolts of charged Hardlight that pierce and destroy any organic material, and is markedly more effective at closer ranges compared to its Human and Covenant counterparts, the Assault Rifle and the Storm Rifle. Long Range Stalker Pattern Bolter(Space Marines) The Stalker Pattern Bolter is a standard Godwyn Mark Vb Pattern Bolter modified with an M40 Targeter System and an elongated barrel so that is can also serve as a Sniper Rifle. Binary Rifle(Forerunners) The Z-750 Special Application Sniper Rifle, known simply as the Binary Rifle, is a long-range Forerunner weapon appearing in Halo 4.It includes two core-mounted particle accelerators with unparalleled stopping power to bring down distant foes with one shot. The shot, when inflicted on an enemy, causes them to disintegrate, similar to when a Promethean Knight or Watcher are killed. It also has two zoom modes to fulfill its purpose as a long range precision rifle. Armor Power Armor(Space Marines) Space Marines have Power Armor and Genetic Augementation that makes them vastly more powerful than humans. The can run at 60 mph and lift objects weighing several tons with ease. Skinsuit(Forerunners) Forerunner class 12 skinsuits are around 6 times the power of MJOILNIR Armor. Rules Votes with edges that make sense count full. Votes that don't make sense or are something like "Space Marines because they are TEH SPESS MEHRENS" willl not be counted. The battle will take place in the Halo 4 map Solace. Category:Blog posts